Mastering the art of Confusion
by BlackRose108
Summary: Just a simple remake of the Kataang talk in Ember Island Players. Katara has defiantly mastered confusion, but will it ruin her friendship with Aang? KATAANG.


**Well upon seeing the talk in "Ember Island Players" I was not surprised, that was exactly how I knew it was going to happen and I loved every minute of it (I just wish it was a little longer.) So in honor of its shortness I decided to make the talk a little longer to the best of my abilities and get some of that juicy stuff they so purposely left out. Hope I did a good job, most of these remakes of show events people do are kinda cheesy. (Yeah, that's right I said it, what now?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or this talk. **

Mastering the art of Confusion.

He was outside on the ledge during the second intermission, blowing off steam. He felt this unbearable pain aching in his heart when he saw the actors portraying Zuko and Katara having that lousy excuse of an affair down in the catacombs.

"Aang," Katara said lightly, no one else was out there so it was safe for her to say his name openly. "You okay?"

"No, am I supposed to be?" He didn't yell like Katara suspected, she just looked more downward; his voice dry and dull.

"Look Aang I know that was hard to see but their just actors." Katara knew half heartedly what was bothering him but she wanted him to say it anyway.

"Did you really mean it?" he finally asked, so quietly Katara had to strain her ears to hear it.

"Mean what?"

"When you said that you only think of me as a……a brother or something, that you had no feelings for me."

"Aang, I didn't say that, an actress did." Katara knew this was going to happen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him leave, Sokka stupidly asking him for food when he felt lower than dirt.

"But it's based off actual events Katara! Just tell me, is that what you think of me?" She looked down, desperately trying not to look into his piercing eyes that begged her for the truth that, at the moment, she couldn't conjure. So she stayed silent, playing with her hair as if to tug out the right answer from her mind.

"We kissed," Aang said after a good couple minutes of silence, resorting to pulling the truth out of her if she wasn't going to talk. Katara immediately shot her head up at the word "kissed" she hoped it wouldn't come to this, not when she was desperately trying to finish the puzzle of her feelings in a moment's notice.

"Wh-what?" She finally asked, her mind speaking for her unconsciously.

"We kissed!" He yelled, his dull voice and face underneath his mask of the pain wrinkling his expressions. "We kissed before the invasion and since then we've been in some awkward friendship and I'm tired of it! I thought we were going to be together after that, I though after the invasion, win or lose, you were going to be beside me and help me through it until it was all over, I thought you felt the same way I did."

Katara's eyes widened. Where was all of this coming from, out of a twelve-year-old boy?

"Why would you think that?" She asked, a dark undertone escaping from her lips that made her gasp from within. But she continued against her own will. "We're friends Aang we've always been friends. What made you think just because of one spur of the moment good-bye kiss that all of these walls we put up would just break with even getting to the surface yet?" She could see tears stinging his eyes, but he just blinked them back, trying to keep the tight frown and angered look on his face.

"If you really feel that way then why did you kiss me back?" He asked the question just as darkly, stepping a little closer to her. And when her eyes widened once again he knew he just foiled her plan, and it made him smile devilishly.

"I-I don't know." She just replied quietly, returning her fingers to her hair.

"Yes, you do, you just aren't saying for some reason." He grabbed her shoulders; tipping his toes a little to get more on her level. "I don't care if you hurt me Katara, just tell me what you really think of me, I need to know what's going to come out of us being friends before I do anything else." She looked down. She even stiffened under her touched but refused to look into the air bender's eyes, they were to magnifying.

"Aang," she now whispered. "I'm just confused, I don't know what I'm thinking about you, whenever you're around I can't think strait and I don't know why. But I don't want to start a relationship with you only to break your heart if I change my mind." Katara tried to back away, but his grip was too strong. He pulled her more towards him and kissed her softly. His kiss was strong enough to take her breath away and have her just say she loved him by its powerfulness, maybe that's why before she knew it she was doing the very thing that got her into this mess.

She was kissing him back. Hard.

_What are you doing? _Her mind screamed at her when she made a move to wrap her arms around his neck. _Stop this now! You haven't made up your mind, you're not sure! Stop you're giving him the wrong idea! _

And just like that, just as easily as she gave in, she pulled away touching her lips lightly as they were on his just seconds ago.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked breathlessly, moving towards her once again, but she just stepped back.

"I just said I was confused, and then you just kiss me, that was a total violation of my trust and of me!" She immediately regretted the words once she screamed them when she saw Aang's face soften in sadness.

"Katara, please," He whined, reaching for her but she just turned her back to him. "You can't keep kissing me back like this if you don't mean it, but I have to make you understand what I-"

"I'm going back inside," She cut him off, closing her eyes in order to hide her tears, but she broken voice spoke for itself. She didn't turn to see him as she walked away, afraid the look on his face would tear her heart apart.

And it would've.

"Katara," He whispered as she entered the building, leaving him behind to bask in his own emotional mess. "I'm so stupid!" he yelled to the ocean before him. "Why can't she just understand, why can't _anything _ever turn out in my favor, why!" He went down on his knees, clutching the bars of the ledge tightly in order for him not to use them so hurt himself.

Some day it'll be all better, you'll see……

**Yeah, well since Mike and Bryan wanted to turn Kataang into a walking soap opera I said fine I'll make it angsty. I really feel for Aang, I don't have any good luck with the guys at my school (since I've been rejected twice in the same school year by two different people, and one of them rejected me twice…heh heh) but anyway, yeah, I have a feeling all will be fine and friendly by the end of the finale……..it better be.**

**My thoughts on the talk was I really do think Katara is confused, we all know she loves Aang I just don't think she's accessed the true nature of those feelings yet, but they're defiantly there. Aang one the hand, poor guy, somehow I just knew he was going to face the fire lord with a broken heart….cries. **

**Reviews! This is my last story before the finale airs, it's special!**


End file.
